


May writing challenge Day 11

by Nataco



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Challenge by helga-leakadia on tumblr.To be fair i was left me unsupervised.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ryn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	May writing challenge Day 11

Ryn sat at the table in the cafe. She stared at the clock on the wall while sipping from her metal water bottle. Her hand absently feeding herself with the dried seaweed on her plate. It was all she wanted, to be fair it was alm she could really eat here. Her most recent trip back to the sea came after a long break. It was just to see how Cami was taking to leading and if they'd heard anything from the arctic tribe. Also it gave her a chance to collect some discarded pearls and sea stones she could give to Helen for her shop. 

Helen made her a small necklace with a shell that Hope wore almost everyday since she returned. Hope was curious and asked a lot of questions which Ryn understood she was picking up from Ben. But, her daughter knew of her own kind and begged Ryn to take her with her to the ocean. Hope cried for the first time that Ryn could remember in a long time that night. Her own heart squeezed as tears mimicked her child's but she continued walking into the bay. Leaving Hope who desperately was trying to climb out of Ben's grasp on her little legs. It just wasn't safe for any of the pup's to be in the water unless of course the waters were very secluded. 

Hope did get tired of talking sometimes and their native gestures and signing worked fine. Hope would pull on her finger and sign for comfort or touch her forehead to her human friends as if they understood. Her daughter was as much sea creature as she was human. Yet, there were things she did not fully understand like why she couldn't just hop into sea water or swim at the pool "normally". But she was learning. It was nice, life had been nice.

The hand on the clock moves forward and Ryn felt eyes on her face. People stared at her often. Xander made jokes when dropping by that it was her eyes that were a dead giveaway. Ryn did not care though because overtime their bright color had faded. It was one of the many changes that came with staying on land for so long. She was fully aware though that her eyes were much brighter today than any human eye might be. She turns and stares deep into the eyes of the person looking her up and down. 

A woman. She glints her eyes and realizes the woman is toying with a pencil and a piece of paper. Writing. Ryn could write just not as well as she could read. Reading gave her skills to buy things without needing to see them or tell her daughter stories from books Maddie had filled a paper box with. Some books with little tips on the corners and some that smelled fresher. Ryn looks back at the woman who looks scared she was caught. Ryn nodded and smiled a little. Smile weren't just for when she felt joy but to make other relax when they grew suspicious. Ryn looks back at the clack.

A strong smell was next to her and she looked. The woman was closing in on her and she checked her up and down. Then she started speaking which Ryn nodded to. Something about her having beautiful eyes and wondering if she was free. Ryn's eyes widened oh she was being flirted with. Sometimes Ben would try to get her used to flirting but Ryn always asked why he didn't just tell her he wanted to make love. It was easy.

The laugh of her daughter made her turn away before she could answer. The bell on the door jingled and Hope came rolling through the door. Her hand holding onto a large piece of paper that sparkled and glitter. The other hand firmly latched into Maddie's. Maddie who was chuckling to the small girl, slow down slow down. Ryn grinned watching her daughter rattle on to Maddie about her day. Hope always made her smile. Ryn smiles even harder hearing her daughter yell Mom and dart into her side. 

Hope starts telling her about her day and Ryn almost forgets the woman standing next to her. She wants to know everything about her daughters day even the things she did not understand. Ryn tells Hope to say hello and then turns back to the woman. 

Maddie comes back from the cafe counter holding two cups and places them on the table. She raises her brow at the woman who is just standing there talking to Rue while Hope hangs over her lap. Maddie hears the woman start to mention something about Ryn seeming the an interesting person. Maddie feels her face flush and almost drops the small paper cup that is a cold hot chocolate for Hope. 

"Do you want your chocolate Hope," Maddie smiles to the little girl. She picked her up after dropping off some small fish that the kids in an older class would be watching grow. Hope was obviously waiting for her mom but upon seeing Maddie tried to jump into her arms. They would just meet Ryn at the cafe where she'd always wait until Hope was done school. It was a routine.

Hope bounced in her mom's lap nodding her head, while tossing her paper on the table and her hat too. Maddie grinned at the little girl brushed the hair out of her face from across the table while handing her a smaller cup that she'd poured the cold chocolate into. She glanced to her side and realized this woman was not putting two and two together. Not the way Ryn smiled at her when she came back to the table nor how she cared for her girlfriend's daughter. Watching Hope take small sips she gives her a thumbs up and stands up fully, this was taking too long. She extends her hand out to the woman. 

"Hi ," Maddie smiles.

"Oh hi ," the woman nods and reluctantly takes her hand.

"Are you from around here ?" Maddie asks shaking the womans hand. 

"Uh no I was actually going to ask your friend if she could be my tour guide," the woman squints and lets go of Maddie's hand.

Maddie smiles at Ryn who is silently communicating with Hope. "Well I can give you the phone number for the ocean refuge where we do tours." Maddie emphasizes we and laughs in a friendly but not entirely non threatening way.

The woman nods and looks from Ryn to Maddie and back to Ryn and then stares at Hope. Ryn notices her trying to piece things together but it isn't as obvious to her as it is for them. She clears her throat, "Sorry. Maddie is love." 

Maddie smiles and nods to the woman who is whispering ohhhhh. The woman mouths I'm sorry to both of them and quickly flees in a different direction. Maddie discards her jacket and sits down in the other chair at the table. She intertwines her hand with Ryn's and sips her coffee. Hope is playing with her moms pen and the open blank piece of paper.

Maddie gives Ryn a knowing look. Ryn shrugs, "In my defense I was left unsupervised."


End file.
